


The Wolf pack, HOOWAH

by scalenesideburns



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalenesideburns/pseuds/scalenesideburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somebody mentioned a Band AU where Stiles was the drummer, Derek the bassist, Scott on guitar, and Boyd on the keyboard. I decided to take a few stabs at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf pack, HOOWAH

Stiles was beating away at the drums, eyes closed and his hands rapidly moving, he seemed lost in his own world. It took him about ten more seconds to realize that there was no other music playing, he opened his eyes to see the rest of the band staring at him. Scott and Boyd looked exasperated, Derek had his head in his hands, and Lydia was glaring.

“Hey, you got a little bit-“

“Way too fast, this isn’t a twitch fest, you’re keeping the beat.”

Lydia said, interrupting Scott. Derek rolled his eyes and turned around, trying to pretend that they weren’t arguing. He cleared his throat and Lydia snapped,

“Let’s go.”

She said, signaling for the boys to return to their stations. Scott returned to the microphone as he slipped his guitar back over his head. Boyd walked back to the keyboards, mumbling something about homework. Scott nodded to Stiles reassuringly. Derek shot Stiles a look from the corner of his eye, but he didn’t want to turn around, so it went unnoticed.

Stiles let out two clicks of his drumsticks and they all began to play, Stiles worked into the beat, working with other instruments wasn’t his forte, but he was getting better at ignoring them and only paying attention to his own beat. On the bright side, being the drummer means you sit in the back of the band, so there’s always a great view of both the crowd and Derek’s ass. Stiles decided to take a peak that second, but his hand moved a little to far to the left and he smacked the cymbals. The unexpected clang caused the rest of the group to stop. Lydia had her head in her hands this time,

“I think practice is over, Stiles, maybe you should try looking more at the drums next time, and a little less at Derek’s ass.”

Stiles would have been able to laugh it off had it not been true. He just looked at the ground and hoped Derek would file it as just another thing Lydia was saying to embarrass Stiles. Sadly, when he looked up, Derek was staring at him, Lydia rolled her eyes and called out,

“We should meet next week at the same time. Also, could we maybe try rethinking the band name? I’m sorry, but “Wolf Pack” lacks creativity and doesn’t make me interested, I feel like I’ve got a say in this, as I am your manager, meaning I’m associated with the name every time it’s said.”

She walked out of the garage, her stride fast and hasty. The boys laughed at her misunderstanding of the band name, they knew it was a fairly uncreative name, but they always got a good laugh out of it. Stiles avoided eye contact with Derek as he pretended to help Scott pack his guitar, awkwardly fiddling the latches on Scott’s guitar case before realizing that Derek had left. He let out a breath of relief.

“Holy shit, man, that was embarrassing.”

Stiles said,

“What if Derek thought I was actually looking at his ass, I mean, I was, but still, he doesn’t need to know that-“

Scott looked up, his eyes wide,

“Uh, Stiles?”

He interrupted,

“and Lydia calling me out on it, that was ju-“

“Stiles.”

He said again, this time pointedly looking at something behind him, Stiles turned around to see Derek’s eyebrows lifted.

“I left my pick.”

Derek said, his face surprised and unmoving, he slid the pick off of the table and stuck it in his pocket. Stiles stared wide eyed at Derek, unsure what to say.

“Bye.”

Derek said, turning around, his face expressionless.

Stiles jumped up and shook his head,

“Shit.”

He said, trying to bury his face in his hands. He’d absolutely not be able to stop fidgeting now.

**Author's Note:**

> oops I stereked  
>  my tumblr: http://scalenesideburns.tumblr.com
> 
> feedback?


End file.
